Hoo!
by Kitten with a Quill
Summary: Twilight Sparkle's pet comes to littlest pet shop. We all know that all he can say is, "Hoo!" and all the pets are fustrated with that little owl.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly normal day at Littlest Pet Shop. Everybody was doing whatever they always do, when the door to the shop opened. It was a girl with navy hair, with a few purple and pink streaks in it. She was holding a bird cage that had an owl in it.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I was wondering if I could drop off my owl Owlowiscious for the day." The girl said.

Ms. Twombly was delighted to have a new visitor at the shop. "Of course, dear."

"Thank you so much!"

Twilight put the bird cage on the desk, said goodbye, and walked out of a shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Owlowiscious flew into the daycamp, inspecting everything everywhere.

Minka asked, "What's your name?"

Owlowiscious replied, "Hoo!"

"Ooh, that's a catchy name! Nice to meet you, Hoo."

Russell stepped in to the conversation. "Let me introduce the pets of the daycamp." He pointed to each pet as he introduced each one of them.

"This Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Pepper Clark, Zoe Trent, and Penny Ling. My name is Russell Ferguson."

"Hoo!" The owl exclaimed.

Pepper was eager. "Oh, is this a prank? Repeating the same thing over and over again?"

"Hoo!"

"Ugh, I should have thought of that."

"Hoo!"

Pepper laughed. She thought that he was pure genius. She couldn't get enough of his hoots. "Do it again!"

He did so. "Hoo!"

Sunil was confused. "Oh, so an owl repeating the same thing over and over again like a broken record is impressive, but my magic is nothing?"

The skunk didn't pay attention to Sunil's remark.

The bird continued talking. "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!"

Vinnie was getting annoyed. "Ok, guys, we need to figure out what is wrong with Hoo."


	3. Looking for the Answer

"Let's anger him, and maybe he will stop the hooting and talk like a normal animal." Zoe suggested.

Pepper said, "Wow, that's a good idea. Ugh, I should have come up with that."

Russell's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, we could throw a bunch of marshmallows at Hoo!"

Everyone glared at him.

"What? They're the scariest thing on earth." He stated with defense.

Vinnie shrugged. "I guess we could give it a try."

Russell had a serious look on his face. "Ok, we will need the most mischievous pet to throw the marshmallows at him"

Everybody looked at Pepper. She grinned. "I'm up for the job."

* * *

The skunk approached the owl. "Hey Hoo! Lookout! It's Harry Potter!"

Owlowiscious tilted his head. Pepper threw a bucket of Marshmallows at him.

"Hoo!" the bird exclaimed with delight. He started nibbling on the marshmallows. Pepper face-palmed.

She went back to the pets. "It didn't work." she grunted.

Penny replied, "Maybe we should just ask him to stop."

Everyone nodded. Russell got up and walked up to Owlowiscious. "Why are you hooting so much?" he asked.

"Hoo." Owlowiscious said. "Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo."

Russell approached the pets again. "I think the only thing he can say is hoot. Maybe he's a young owl who hasn't learned to say anything else yet."

Minka was surprised. "How didn't we think of that?"


	4. ABCs Lesson

Owlowiscious was seated in front of a desk, with a paper and a pencil in front of him. A few meters away, there was a board with Russell standing next to it. The hedgehog took a marker, and wrote all the letters of the alphabet, with both upper case and lower case letters. He pointed to the upper case letter A.

"This is the uppercase letter A. Repeat after me, 'A'."

Owloiscious hooted. Russell sighed.

_This is going to be a long lesson_, Russell thought.

He tried again. "This is the lower case letter A. Repeat after me, 'A'."

The owl hooted, again. Russell mumbled, "Hmm…" as he was thinking. Then, Russell got a treat idea that he hoped would work.

As if out of nowhere, music started playing, and Russell started singing.

"_A is for art,"_

As Russell was pacing, he tripped over Minka's bucket of paint that she was using. The bucked got knocked down, and the paint spilled, ending with Russell falling a further distance on his belly. Russell said, "I'll need to clean this up later." He continued singing his song.

"And_ C is for coat._

_D is for dumbwaiter,_

_And E is for elevator._

_F is for fabric,_

_And G is for garlic._

_H is for herd,_

_And I i for iceberg._

_J is for jot,_

_And K is for knock._

_L is for light_

_And M is for mite._

_N is for notion,_

_And O is for Ocean._

_P stands for pill,_

_And Q stands for quill._

_R stands for rain,_

_And S stands for Spain._

_T is for Titanium._

_And U is for Uranium._

_V is for Violin_

_And W is for wind._

_X is for xylophone,_

_And Y is for yarn._

_Z is for zebra._

_There are more words to add, but they are too many to list~!_"

The room was silent. Russell approached the bird and commanded, "Repeat after me. 'A.'"

There was still silence. There was some big suspense, and all the pets wanted to know what the owl would say.

"Hoo!" exclaimed Owlowiscious.

All the pets groaned.

Minka gave her opinion. "Maybe he's too young to be able to learn those things yet."

"And you could tell me that only now?" He demanded. The poor little hedgehog was frustrated. "I give up." He said. All the pets gasped. Vinnie told him with shock, "But you never give up on teaching someone something! Don't you remember that time you insisted on teaching me to know the periodic table of elements by heart, AND sorted by atomic numbers? Here, I can list them all by order. We have Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium –"

"Yes, but you already knew basic things. This owl can't even learn the alphabet!"


	5. Ineffective Solutions

"What do we do?" Pepper asked.

Sunil said, "Maybe I can perform a magic trick to help him speak!"

"YES! FINALLY A SOLUTION THAT WILL ACTUALLY BE EFFECTIVE!" Russell exclaimed shouting.

Sunil took out his wand with his little paws, and mumbled a few words, and smoke appeared and covered the owl for a moment, and then the smoke went away.

Russell pointed his finger at Owlowiscious and commanded, "Speak!"

Pepper joked, "Huh, I thought this was an owl, not a dog."

Owlowiscious cleared his throat. The he said...

"Hoo!"

Russell groaned. The sound of a blender was heard, and Owlowiscious got scared and screamed, "Hoo! Hoo! Hoooooo!"

"What?" Russell laughed. "An owl is scared of a blender? How funny!"

Zoe retorted, "Says the hedgehog who is terrified of marshmallows." Zoe smirked.

"Aha!" the hedgehog exclaimed. "We will threaten him with a blender, and then he will surely speak up!"

Russell's eyes lit up.

* * *

All the pets were wearing a uniform which consisted of pots on their heads as hats, with two pillows tied on each pet. On each animal there was a pillow on the front, and a pillow on the back, and the pillows were tied. Pepper was holding a wireless blender, and Russell was holding a cooking spoon. He announced, "If you do not speak like a regular pet, we will turn on this blender and you will feel the wrath of it's noisiness. You seem to be scared of the blender the way a cat is scared of the vacuum cleaner. Now speak!"

Owlowiscious was nervous and sweating, and nervously said, "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!"

Pepper turned on the blender, and soon the owl was hooting crazily. "Hoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Hooooooooooo!"

Owlowiscious flapped his wings and flew around the room. Pepper gave Minka the blender, and Minka slowly followed Owlosicious. After a minute, they realized he wasn't going to speak the way they do, so Russell told Minka to turn the blender off, and Russell returned the blender to where it belongs."


End file.
